


Pasión en la Secundaria Chaldea

by AllenLexHughes



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/M, High School, Scents & Smells
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenLexHughes/pseuds/AllenLexHughes
Summary: En la secundaria Chaldea, los jóvenes se toman sus libertades románticas. Entre amigos, compañeros de banco, o gente que nunca se habló antes, surgen deseos y pasiones que no tardan en evolucionar a algo más.Colección de historias románticas/sexuales en segunda persona. Serán todas entre un lector masculino y las varias Servant de Chaldea.Estoy abierto a pedidos, pero si tengo una idea antes, tendra prioridad.
Relationships: Reader/Osakabehime | Assassin
Kudos: 2





	Pasión en la Secundaria Chaldea

Es un viernes por la mañana en la escuela, otro día como cualquiera. Tomas asiento junto a tu amiga de siempre, la callada Osakabe, y te dispones a recordar cuál se suponía que era el tema que estaban viendo en clases. Sin embargo, tu amiga te pica con un lápiz para llamarte la atención. Siempre te pareció curioso que hiciera eso, pero pronto descubriste que es porque no le gusta levantar la voz para que la mires. Cuando Osakabe encuentra su mirada con la tuya, bajo esos lentes de marco grueso y la mata de pelo sin lavar, mira hacia los costados y empieza a hablar en voz baja.

"Oye, mañana es sábado, ¿vienes a casa a jugar?"

"Si, claro" le respondes. Siempre juegan videojuegos en su casa los sábados, es casi parte de la rutina semanal. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Bien, bien. Queria asegurarme y ya" Osakabe aparta la mirada y estás por regresar a lo tuyo, pero vuelve a picarte con su lápiz. "Oh, y asegurate de bañarte. Se jodió el aire acondicionado en mi cuarto, y no te quiero apestando todo de sudor."

No es como si su cuarto (particularmente su cama) no oliera ya a su sudor, pero no te molesta realmente. Le prometes que te vas a duchar y regresas a concentrarte en tus materias.

En el almuerzo, le pides ayuda a Osakabe con algunas cosas que no entiendes del todo bien, y ella muestra su lado diligente al enseñarte todo con más paciencia de la que jamás te tuvo el profesor. Haces un comentario al aire sobre que parece alguien confiable para variar: ella te llama tonto y regresa a su comida.

Al salir de clases, acompañas a Osakabe a su casa, pues no esta demasiado lejos de la tuya. En la puerta, tu amiga trastabilla con sus palabras como queriendo decir algo, pero al final solo murmura un "hasta mañana" y se retira dentro.

Llega la noche. Todo el tiempo que estás cenando, haciendo tarea o solo teniendo un rato de ocio, te encuentras a ti mismo revisando el celular e intercambiando mensajes con tu fiel amiga Osakabe de forma regular. Ella te recuerda que te bañes, lo cual haces y procedes a irte a dormir.

Es bueno que los sábados solo tengas que asistir por medio dia. Ignoras absolutamente todo lo que sucede a lo largo, y cuando llega la hora de salir, eres interceptado por tu compañera de lentes. 

"¿Todavia estás para venir a jugar?" pregunta con una sonrisa incomoda.

"Sí, sí" le respondes, haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Me bañé y todo, vamos."

Ella asiente y comienzan a caminar. Puedes notar que su respiración es algo pesada y se juntan algunas perlas de sudor en su frente, a pesar de que están caminando despacio y no hace demasiado calor. Le preguntas si no tendrá una fiebre o algo, pero ella te responde que se siente bien y no debes preocuparte. Pero no te quitas la idea de la cabeza, así que solo por si acaso, bajas un poco la velocidad.

Lo primero que notas al llegar es que no saluda a sus padres, como suele hacer. Se lo señalas.

"A-ah," responde con algo de vergüenza, "es que se fueron ayer por la noche. Van a visitar a mi tía que acaba de tener a su primer hijo, y se van a quedar por ahí a acompañarla hasta que le den su licencia por paternidad a mi tío."

La vergüenza se le pasa mientras habla, distraída dando más detalles de los que necesitaba. Cuando termina de hablar, se sonroja un poco y pone su mochila en un costado.

"Así que tendré la casa para mí hasta el martes, más o menos."

"Bien, entonces nadie vendrá a regañarte por gritar profanidades luego" respondes rápidamente.

"¿Q-qué?" Osakabe se aleja un poco de ti, enrojecida por la sorpresa.

"Cuando te esté haciendo picadillo en Serva Fighter, digo."

Ella suspira y te golpea suavemente en el brazo. Ambos siguen hacia su cuarto, donde notas la segunda cosa extraña: Osakabe toma el control del aire acondicionado, y este se enciende con un bip. Le preguntas acerca de ello.

"A-ah, e-es que... es que..." Ella mira a los costados, evitando tu mirada. "Mi padre lo arregló anoche, cuando llegó de trabajar. Sí, eso."

La miras fijo, y ella se sonroja todavía mas. Al final optas por dejarla tranquila y te sientas en su cama, deseoso de empezar a jugar. Ella se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda hacia ti, y prende la consola. Te pasa tu mando y empiezan a jugar, dejando pasar un par de horas de ocio muy reñidas. Le ganas una vez más, y ella suelta el mando mientras se pone de pie.

"Voy por algo de tomar. ¿Qué te traigo?"

"Lo mismo que vayas a tomar tú" le respondes.

Ella te da un pulgar arriba y se marcha a la cocina. Mientras tanto, te tiras sobre la cama y apoyas la cabeza en la almohada. Desde tu posición actual, puedes notar un blister vacío de pastillas en el cesto de basura, entre varios bollos de papel. Te preguntas si es que está enferma o algo, y consideras sacar el envase del cesto para ver qué es, pero decides que sería mejor no invadir su privacidad.

Finalmente, Osakabe regresa con dos vasos y una botella de jugo de naranja. Te sirve a ti y te pasa tu vaso con una cara algo distraída. En lugar de servirse, ves que ella bebe directo de la botella y se limpia con la manga del uniforme. Al percatarse, se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

"Oye..." empieza tímidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" terminas tu vaso y lo apoyas sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

"¿Quieres hacer una apuesta para la siguiente ronda?"

"Seguro" ya extrañabas que se pusiera competitiva. "¿Qué tenias en mente?"

"S-si... e-eso es, si yo... s-si yo g-gano..." 

Osakabe evita mirarte a los ojos lo mejor que puede, y su voz se vuelve difícil de oir. Te acercas un poco a ella.

"Si gano... si gano..." 

¿Por qué no lo dice de una vez? Tu amiga toma aliento y cierra los ojos.

"¡¡Si gano tienes que tener sexo conmigo!!"

El mundo se congela alrededor. La cinemática de introducción de Serva Fighter vuelve a reproducirse en la consola. El aire acondicionado se apaga y se vuelve a prender de forma automática.

"¿Q-qué?" es lo único que alcanzas a decir.

"Ten sexo conmigo" dice en la voz más suave posible. "Q-quiero tener sexo contigo. Y si te gano, quiero que lo hagamos. S-si ganas tú, pues... ¡no sé, piensa en algo luego!"

Sin darte tiempo a responder, Osakabe toma su mando y pone el tuyo de nuevo en tus manos. Sigues sentado en su cama y ella en el suelo, y al ver sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, sabes que no tendrás respuesta si tratas de abordar de nuevo el tema. Tu instinto te dice que lo mejor es seguirle la corriente.

Lo que le sigue es un poco borroso. No sabes si te dejaste perder, o si estabas distraído, o si su determinación de tener sexo contigo era más poderosa de lo que creías. Pero aqui estás, mirando las palabras "JUGADOR 1 GANA" brillando en la pantalla. Osakabe se voltea hacia ti y te mira con un brillo similar, expectante. Dejas el mando en el suelo y ella hace lo mismo. Apenas espera a que hagas espacio para sentarse en la cama junto a ti.

"B-bien..." ella levanta las manos y apoya una en tu hombro y otra en tu brazo. "Es mi victoria."

Tragas saliva. ¿De verdad estás por tener sexo con tu mejor amiga? Osakabe te besa en los labios y baja la mano hacia tu entrepierna. Sientes como se levanta tu erección al primer contacto de su suave mano sobre ti, aún por encima de la ropa. Ella levanta la mirada para fijarla en tus ojos. Su respiración es cada vez más pesada. Su mano izquierda sigue frotando torpemente, y la derecha va hacia el cuello de tu camisa y deshace los botones. Osakabe acerca su cara a tu cuello, su respiración te hace cosquillas. La sientes olerte una, dos veces, y apartar la cabeza para mirarte con una sonrisa lasciva.

"Me alegra que te hayas bañado por mí..." empieza, jugando con la hebilla de tu cinturón para desengancharla. "Pero tengo que admitir que siempre me calentó un poco oler tu sudor..."

La pesadez de su respiración, combinada con el tono casi embriagado que utiliza, le dan un nivel de lascivia que sólo intensifica tu excitación. Osakabe comienza a besar tu cuello mientras termina con tu cinturón, usando ambas manos para desabrochar tu pantalón y bajar el cierre. No sabes qué hacer con tus manos. No estas seguro aún de si deberías tocar a Osakabe, o solo dejar que siga con lo suyo y te haga sentir bien. Sientes sus besos y su lengua viajar por tu cuello y parte de tu pecho, devorándote codiciosamente. Todos sus limitadores se han ido.

Un choque de electricidad y placer recorre tu columna y te hace levantar la cadera cuando Osakabe finalmente mete la mano dentro de tus boxers y agarra tu miembro. Con toda su torpeza, calentura e inexperiencia, comienza a mover la mano de arriba a abajo para hacerte sentir bien. Es la primera vez que una chica te toca así, por lo que te sientes muy cerca del clímax, pero logras aguantarte y contraatacar. Al diablo lo apropiado, si Osakabe quiere que tengas sexo con ella, vas a hacerla tuya completamente. Acomodándote lo mejor posible, bajas el cierre de su falda y metes la mano dentro desde la espalda, tocando su trasero por encima de la ropa interior. Ella suelta un pequeño gemido y aprieta tu miembro con más fuerza, pero recobra la compostura y sigue como venia. 

Sabes que debes atacar con más fuerza. Apoyas una mano en su hombro y alejas su cara de tu pecho para poder besarla en los labios. Metes tu lengua dentro de su boca y ella trata de seguirte la corriente, soltando gemidos ahogados. Bajas la mano desde el hombro, subiendo por debajo de su blusa, y comienzas a manosear sus pechos. Bajas ligeramente el sostén y juegas un poco con sus pezones, causando que esté demasiado perdida en el placer para seguir masturbándote. Ella saca la mano de tu pantalón, momento que aprovechas para hacerla levantar los brazos y sacarle su blusa. Como la falda ya está a la mitad de su cadera, se la quitas tambien.

Osakabe está ahora acostada frente a ti, usando sólo su sosten, panties y unas medias cortas. Sus anteojos están desacomodados y su mirada perdida, con la lengua un poco afuera, queriendo saborear mas de la tuya. Le quitas los lentes y te posicionas encima de ella para continuar besándola, jugando un poco mas con su lengua, para luego bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho. Ella mueve los brazos lo mejor que puede, concentrando toda su mente que no puede dejar de pensar en tu sabor, y desabrocha su sostén para darte paso. Levantas esa pieza de tela y lames suavemente alrededor de uno de sus pezones, causando que su cuerpo tiemble. Le llamas la atención llamando su nombre, y ella te mira a los ojos, expectante. Sin romper el contacto visual, te llevas su pezón a la boca, chupando y pasando la lengua por el. El cuerpo de Osakabe se tuerce, su espalda formando un arco, y ella lleva su mano hacia atrás de tu cabeza para que sigas dándole placer. Finalmente, ella te agarra suavemente del pelo para que la mires a los ojos. Su mirada muestra aún más lascivia que antes.

"Por favor... ya cógeme..." te pide entre gemidos.

Lo último de tu razón se evapora con eso. Bajas hacia su cadera, besando a lo largo de su estómago, y remueves sus panties del camino. Tienes su húmeda vagina en primera plana. Llevas los dedos hacia ella para asegurarte de dónde tienes que entrar, y te sorprendes cuando uno de tus dedos se hunde con tanta facilidad dentro de ella. Asientes, tragas saliva, y te incorporas para desvestirte del todo. Osakabe no se levanta de la cama, solo te observa mientras con una mano aprieta su pezón, y con la otra acaricia el exterior de su vagina.

Tu razón regresa momentáneamente cuando recuerdas que los anticonceptivos existen. Tratas de recordar dónde dejaste tu billetera, pues ahí tenías un condón, pero Osakabe se incorpora y te agarra del brazo.

"Ya me ocupé de eso..." recuerdos de un blister misterioso en su basura regresan a ti. "Asi que sólo cógeme. Por favor, cógeme fuerte y suelta todo dentro de mí. Por favor..." su mano vuelve a aventurarse entre sus muslos. "Necesito sentir cómo terminas dentro..."

Empujas a Osakabe de regreso a la cama y te posicionas sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Ves que su mirada está fija en tu miembro completamente erecto, murmurando su anticipacion, acercando la mano para acariciarlo una vez mas y guiarte. La punta choca con su húmeda y tibia vagina, y tratas de prepararte para el sentimiento de sentirla envolverte. Ya estás posicionado en la entrada, y tu amiga te da el visto bueno. Asientes, y empujas tu pene lentamente hacia adelante, abriéndote paso en su virgen vagina.

Tan pronto como entras hasta el fondo, Osakabe se agarra con fuerza de las sábanas y arquea la espalda, moviendo fuertemente las caderas. No logras aguantarte, y la presión y movimiento de su vagina, combinados con la excitación y juego previo, te empujan al clímax. Empujas tu miembro lo más adentro que puedes mientras eyaculas dentro de Osakabe, manchando su interior con tu semen.

"¡Al fin, al fin, al fin~!" sus piernas se juntan dentras tuyo para impedirte salir. "Tenía tantas ganas de esto..."

Su interior sigue pulsando y convulsionando tras su orgasmo, extendido por la nueva ola de placer de sentirte explotar dentro de ella. Te separas de ella y admiras por un momento cómo tu semen fluye hacia afuera, manchando su trasero. Cansado, te acuestas junto a ella, y al pasar unos segundos ella se da vuelta para enfrentarte. Aún jadeando, te mira a los ojos por un rato antes de hablar.

"Se... ¿se sintió bien para ti?" pregunta, con una timidez poco apropiada para la situación actual.

"Se sintió... excelente" le aseguras. "Creo que solté demasiado..." ella tiembla un poco al oírte decir eso. "¿Segura que estuvo bien hacerlo?"

"Sí, sí" ella se rie, recobrando su semblante usual. "Me preparé para esto, estuve tomando la pastilla todo el mes."

¿Todo el mes?

"¿Te estuviste preparando todo el mes? ¿Desde hace cuánto llevas preparando hacer esto?" 

Osakabe vuelve a ponerse roja como un tomate, y oculta su cara en una almohada.

"Ughhh, hablé de máaaas..." se queja, pataleando ligeramente. "Ahora seguro piensas que soy una zorra ademas de una rarita..."

"No, estoy bastante halagado" pasas tu mano por su espalda para calmarla. "Pero quiero saber el proceso aqui."

Ella lo pondera por unos segundos y vuelve a girarse hacia ti, acercando una sabana para cubrirse un poco. 

"Hace cosa de un mes y medio mis padres me dijeron que harían este viaje" así que lo de visitar a su tia no era mentira. "Primero no pensé mucho de ello, pero... bueno..." ella mira hacia abajo, avergonzada. "Soñé contigo. Y fue un sueño... húmedo, sabes."

Te aguantas el preguntarle si fuiste tan bueno ahora como en el sueño.

"Y bueno, no pude sacarme esa idea de la cabeza, así que organicé todo esto. Tenía que hacerlo o me iba a volver loca. Ugh, llegué al punto en que te tiré agua 'por accidente' para quedarme con tu camisa y olerla mientras me masturbaba, pero no fue suficiente..." 

Ahí va de nuevo, dando más detalles de los necesarios. Pero no se lo haces saber, ya que esto es en iguales partes halagador, gracioso, extraño y sexy. 

"La parte uno fue tomar estos anticonceptivos, porque había leído que lo mejor es tomarlos por todo un mes para reducir al mínimo el riesgo de embarazo. Y créeme, con lo mucho que planeo que termines dentro, voy a necesitar la mejor chance."

Sientes que tu erección regresa lentamente, pero te abstienes de mencionarlo.

"Luego preparé muchas bebidas para no deshidratarnos, y comida por si nos da hambre. También algunos juegos mientras descansamos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que estuve esperando que llegara este día."

Osakabe acerca la sabana a su pecho y te mira con más seriedad y algo de tristeza.

"Asi que ahí esta todo. Quiero que te quedes todo el fin de semana, y vayamos juntos a la escuela el lunes. Y... y si aún quieres, y estás bien conmigo, quiero que tengamos todo el sexo que podamos."

Asientes y te acercas un poco a ella, rodeándola con el brazo. Ella acerca la cabeza y la apoya sobre tu pecho.

"Bien, bien..." ella te abraza, dando una de las sonrisas más tiernas que has visto jamas. "Honestamente, no sé qué habría hecho si me decías que no..."

"No tienes que preguntártelo" le respondes, y la besas en los labios.

Ella cierra los ojos y se deja besar, sin usar la lengua ni nada. La abrazas con fuerza, confirmando tus sentimientos por ella. No hay por qué ocultarlo, ¿no?

"Me gustas, Osakabe."

Ella abre los ojos por la sorpresa, para luego sonreír mientras las lágrimas se le forman. Ella dice tu nombre, y suena como música para tus oídos.

"También me gustas, y mucho."

Continúan besándose, y rápidamente los besos se tornan caricias. Sientes su cuerpo desnudo contra el tuyo, sus suaves pechos presionados contra tu piel. Ella acaricia tu pecho y sigue besando tu cuello como antes, aunque con mucha menos desesperación. Se detiene a plantar besos mientras acaricias su espalda, tratando de llegar hasta su trasero. Cuando ve que te es complicado, te sonríe con algo de picardía.

"Dejéme darte una ayudita."

Con eso dicho, Osakabe se mueve hacia arriba y apoya sus pechos sobre tu cara, dejando también su trasero más a tu alcance. Aprecias el aroma de su cuerpo y su sudor mientras lames suavemente sus pezones, teniendo cuidado de sólo tirar suavemente de ellos con tus labios. No haces demasiada fuerza, pues no sabes qué tan sensibles seran. Ella te pide que sigas así, y te asegura entre gemidos que vas por buen camino.

"¿Tanto te gustan mis pechos? Esta bien, ya lo sabía" estás por objetar, pero ella presiona su seno contra tu boca para callarte. "Te noté mirarme a veces, cuando el verano estaba especialmente caluroso." Ella sonríe mientras continúa gimiendo. "Nunca te lo dije, pero me excitaba que miraras mi escote. A veces me desabrochaba un poco más a propósito..."

Asi que sí tenías razón, todas esas veces que jurabas que no lo hacía por accidente. Apoyas firmemente tus manos en su trasero y mueves todo su cuerpo, haciendo que esté completamente encima de ti. Y te aseguras de que sienta tu erección chocando contra sus muslos. 

"¿Quieres meterlo de nuevo?" susurra ella en tu oído.

Asientes, y ella se acomoda para recibirte. La punta de tu pene vuelve a chocar con la entrada de su vagina. Mientras entras de nuevo, te tomas el tiempo de saborear la sensación, pues la ultima vez hubieron demasiados estímulos juntos. Disfrutas a la vez el sentir tu pene completamente envuelto por su cálida vagina, y la suave sensación de sus muslos chocando con tu cadera cuando se sienta sobre ti.

Los dos sueltan un suspiro de placer. Osakabe, con algo de torpeza, comienza a rebotar sobre tus piernas. Logras estabilizarte un poco sosteniendo sus caderas, pero las manos se te van y terminas solo agarrando su trasero. Ella recuesta su cuerpo sobre ti y continúa moviendo su cadera de arriba a abajo, causando que el cuarto se llene con el sonido de su piel chocando con la tuya. Osakabe te besa de repente, y sientes cómo presionas hacia arriba involuntariamente, enterrando tu miembro más adentro de ella. Ella deja de besarte para gritar profanidades y continúa. Su peso te impide moverte correctamente, pero sus movimientos estan tan sincronizados con tus deseos que no es necesario que lo hagas. Sientes su respiración, tibia y pesada, sobre tu cuello; su cabeza reposando sobre un costado mientras el aroma de su pelo llena tu mente. Continúas sosteniendo su trasero en tus manos hasta que ella se detiene, haciéndote señas de que pares también.

"Tengo frío..." te dice, con una sonrisa avergonzada, mientras se levanta para buscar el control del aire acondicionado.

Lo agarras antes que ella y lo apagas, sonriéndole de forma pícara. Ella te sonríe de la misma forma y se recuesta de nuevo sobre la cama, abriendose de piernas y separando los labios de su vagina con los dedos. El resto del semen que dejaste dentro de ella se escapa de su interior. 

Por supuesto, vas a reponerle eso y más.

Vuelves a entrar, saboreando la diferencia de temperatura entre el frío del exterior y el calor de su interior. Mantienes tu ritmo de antes, yendo lento y profundo, frotando tu cuerpo contra la suave piel de Osakabe tanto como puedes. Ella te abraza, besándote cada tanto, haciendo que beses su cuerpo también. Y obedeces, hambriento de sus pechos y su cuello, lamiendo el sudor que empieza a formarse sobre ella. No podrás volver a sentir este olor de forma no sexual, pero está bien. Despues de todo, a ti también te ponía caliente su aroma.

Osakabe te rodea con los brazos y las piernas, rogándote que aceleres el paso. Tu cadera choca contra la suya una y otra vez, llevándola más cerca del orgasmo. A ti también te falta poco, pero antes de que llegues, ella te atrapa en su abrazo y su cadera convulsiona, temblando y aflojando las piernas al terminar. Osakabe se desploma sobre la cama, cansada, y una idea pasa por tu mente.

"Quiero cambiar de posición un poco," le aseguras mientras la tomas del brazo para hacer que se recueste sobre su estómago.

Acostada con el trasero al aire, con la cara sobre la almohada y los brazos a los costados de la cabeza, ella mira hacia atrás con vergüenza mientras admiras su trasero. Llevas tus manos hacia sus piernas, subiendo lentamente por sus muslos hasta acariciar sus nalgas con suavidad. Cada vez que aprietas su trasero, ves que se le van los ojos hacia arriba y ahoga un gemido.

"¿Sabes? Tengo que admitirlo, me he masturbado pensando en este trasero un par de veces."

Tu confesión hace que su cuerpo tiemble por la excitación. Es hora de cumplir lo que soñaste varias veces con hacer. Te posicionas sobre ella y pones las manos sobre sus muñecas. A pesar de lo mucho que sus caderas tiemblan, rápidamente encuentras de nuevo su entrada y empujas hacia adelante, logrando ir a lugares que no accedías desde el frente. Y Osakabe nota todos los lugares a los que llega tu miembro ahora. Sientes toda la tensión acumularse de nuevo. Lentamente, levantas y bajas tu cadera sobre ella mientras hundes tu cara en su cuello, lamiendo y oliendo todo lo que puedes. Muerdes suavemente su oreja y pasas la lengua por su nuca, causando tanta presión en su vagina que ya no puedes contenerte más.

"Osakabe, estoy a punto..."

"¡Dentro, por favor! No quiero ni una gota fuera de mí, ¿entendido?"

¿Quién eres para desobedecer? Llevas una mano hacia su trasero para sostenerlo en su lugar y eyaculas con fuerza en su interior, llenándola de tu semilla una vez mas. El éxtasis de terminar en su interior, con las paredes de su vagina acariciando tu pene hasta exprimirle la ultima gota, es un placer incomparable. Quizas no puedas volver a vivir sin sentir esto.

"Quiero que sigas acabando dentro de esta forma para siempre..." su voz embriagada de placer te hace temblar dentro de ella.

Parece haber leído tu mente, como siempre. Te separas de ella, preocupado por lastimarla si le pones demasiado de tu peso encima, y te acuestas a su lado una vez más. Ella te mira con el cabello pegado a la cara, la boca abierta jadeando y los ojos brillando con pasión. No puedes pensar en nada más que tomar sus piernas y hacer el amor con ella otra vez, pero tu cuerpo tiene sus límites. En su lugar, la acercas a ti para abrazarla y besas sus mejillas y cabeza. Osakabe, risueña, mueve la cara para que llegues a sus labios. Saben tan dulces como imaginaste, en esas noches que tu mente vagaba y te preguntabas cómo sería una vida a su lado. Y ya no necesitas preguntártelo.

"Tengo sed" dice mientras se incorpora. "Y algo de hambre. ¿Cuánto llevamos cogiendo? Dios mío, ¿ya son las ocho?" 

Osakabe mira su celular con algo de preocupación, se pone de vuelta las panties sin preocuparse por limpiarse, y se va hacia la cocina. Sin saber qué hacer, te quedas un rato mirando al techo. Hubieron tantos eventos en el día que ni siquiera tienes ganas de revisar tu celular. Repasas lo sucedido, con un poco más de calma ahora. Tú y tu mejor amiga acaban de decirse que se gustan. Naturalmente, ahora son novios, ¿verdad? No esta claro, y has visto suficientes novelas romanticas para saber que preguntar "¿y qué somos?" no es un movimiento apropiado. Asi que decides ir de forma asertiva y directa.

Osakabe regresa al cuarto con una bolsa de papas fritas, sonriente y algo emocionada. Luego, toma la botella de jugo que había dejado sobre la mesa y toma del pico, sin preocuparse. Ella comienza a hablar antes de que digas algo, y su tono tan casual te hace sonreír.

"Puse unas salchichas a cocinar, así que podremos comer unos hotdogs mientras--"

"Quiero que seas mi novia, Osakabe."

La interrumpes, algo que no sueles hacer. Ella se congela en su lugar. Si hubiese estado tomando aún, sabes que te lo habría escupido todo encima. En su lugar, permanece inmóvil, mirándote con los ojos muy abiertos cual ciervo en los faroles de un auto.

"¿¡N-novia!?" tartamudea.

"Sí, eso dije. Me gustas, y yo te gusto, así que quiero que estemos en la misma página. Eres mi mejor amiga, y quiero ser más que solo 'amigos que cojen', Osakabe." hay mas firmeza en tus palabras de la que jamás tuviste.

"Oh dios. Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios."

Osakabe corre hacia ti y te abraza con todas sus fuerzas, riendo y diciendo "mi novio" una y otra vez, diciendo también tu nombre al final. Continuan abrazados por un rato más hasta que recuerdan la comida.

Los dos cenan hotdogs juntos, mirando un stream de una compañera suya del colegio, Tomoe. Ambos admiran lo buena jugadora que es, así que suelen ver sus partidas en vivo cuando tienen la oportunidad. Comentan estrategias y analizan sus movimientos durante el directo, entrando en un debate acalorado sobre qué podría mejorar Tomoe durante sus partidas de Serva Souls. Cuando terminan de comer, te dispones a lavar los platos, pero recuerdas algo importante. Corres de regreso al cuarto, tomas tu celular, y le avisas a tu familia que te quedarás el fin de semana con Osakabe. Tu madre te pide que regreses mañana para recoger algo de ropa, lo cual te parece una buena idea. Con eso terminado, regresas a cumplir tus deberes.

"Oye, yo te espero aquí en el cuarto mientras haces eso" dice Osakabe mientras se sienta sobre la cama.

Asientes y besas su frente, prometiendo volver pronto. No puedes dejar de pensar en Osakabe todo el rato. Ya llenaba tus pensamientos desde antes, pero ahora estás completamente hechizado por ella. Terminas de lavar lo más pronto posible y regresas al cuarto, donde te recibe una vista inesperada.

Allí está Osakabe, de rodillas junto a la cama, con el trasero hacia la puerta, vistiendo su uniforme escolar. Trae puestas pantimedias y está levantando su falda, claramente exponiéndose ante ti. Te acercas, y sin decir una palabra, comienzas a pasar las manos por su trasero.

"Aha, ¿ni siquiera un hola? Usted es un pervertido, señor~" comienza con tono juguetón. "Atacando a una estudiante así, oh no, espero que no rompa mis medias para manosearme~"

Encuentras una apertura en la costura de sus medias, y las rompes sin mucho esfuerzo. Osakabe no para de hacer ruidos de sorpresa, manteniendo su acto de chica inocente. Decides que vas a seguirle el juego, y la empujas para que su torso esté apoyado sobre la cama. En esa postura casi de perrito, mueves su ropa interior a un costado y comienzas a tocarla, metiendo los dedos para tantear el terreno y prepararla. Acercas tu ya preparado miembro y lo frotas contra su entrada, pasándolo por arriba y abajo. Osakabe comienza a desesperarse.

"¿Por qué le hace algo tan sucio a una chica de secundaria~?" ella intenta mantener su tono inocente, pero está moviendo su cadera hacia ti.

"¿Yo? Pero mira cómo tu vagina tiembla cada vez que me acerco," respondes. "Y estás moviendo tus caderas, claramente quieres esto."

Te acercas a su oido y exhalas sobre él, causando que Osakabe tiemble. Te posicionas para entrar y esperas.

"Eres una chica muy sucia, ¿lo sabes?"

Antes de que te pueda responder, presionas todo tu miembro hacia adentro. Ella gime de placer, apretando las sabanas y levantando los pies. La tomas de la cadera, sintiendo su suave trasero en tus manos, y comienzas a moverte. No hay forma de que te canses de este sentimiento. 

"La vagina de una chica de secundaria es lo mejor..." mantienes tu acto lo mejor que puedes.

Sientes que Osakabe está gimiendo más que antes, y que su interior esta más apretado que las otras veces. ¿Será que encontraste un fetiche?

"Te gusta ser manoseada de esta forma, ¿verdad?" susurras en su oído. "¿Cuántas veces imaginaste que rompía tus medias y hacía lo que quisiera con tu cuerpo?"

"¡No lo séeee~!" entre el placer, le cuesta responderte de forma coherente. "¡Fueron muchas, perdí la cuenta~!" 

El hecho de que tu novia sea tan lasciva y pervertida te encanta. Asaltas su vagina con más fuerza, causando mucho ruido al golpear tu cadera con su trasero una y otra vez. Tienes suerte de que no haya nadie más en la casa, porque no sabes si podrias ser silencioso ahora mismo. Su interior te aprieta cada vez más fuerte, e incrementas la intensidad de tu movimiento.

"¡Voy a acabar dentro de ti!"

"¡Ah~ Por favor, no suelte toda su sucia semilla en mi interior~"

Ambos llegan al clímax, y te esfuerzas en sostener su trasero para que tu pene no se resbale hacia afuera por accidente, pero es bastante difícil. Ambos tuvieron orgasmos muy fuertes esta vez, al parecer. Sientes que fue tu carga más pesada hasta ahora, y por la expresión en su rostro, ella lo sintió así. Lentamente sacas tu miembro de su interior, y das un paso atrás para admirar cómo fluye todo hacia afuera. Osakabe continúa con la cara apoyada en la cama, con la lengua hacia afuera. Te acercas y comienzas a quitarle las medias, la falda y las panties, acariciando sus piernas de a ratos. Ella responde temblando y gimiendo suavemente, sin aún recuperarse. Una vez su mitad inferior está desnuda, levantas a Osakabe como princesa para depositarla en la cama. Sin embargo, ella se aferra a ti antes de que puedas soltarla, y comienza a besar tu rostro y labios.

"Me gusta que me cargues así. Me siento muy cuidada~"

Tu amiga es muy tierna cuando se lo propone. La sientas sobre la cama y la ayudas a quitarse la blusa, notando que no se habia molestado en ponerse de nuevo el sostén.

"Supuse que no te centrarías tanto en mis pechos" se justifica con una risita. "Ademas, si lo llegabas a notar, me habrías dicho 'sucia' otra vez." 

Ella dice lo ultimo sonrojada, mordiéndose un poco el labio. Haces una nota mental al respecto para después. Osakabe se acuesta en la cama y bosteza.

"Ahh~ Hice más ejercicio hoy que en los ultimos dos años, creo."

"Sí, lo mismo digo," respondes.

"¿Te parece si ya nos dormimos? Sé que es temprano, pero..." 

"Es una buena idea," respondes con una sonrisa.

Vuelves a encender el aire acondicionado, y Osakabe te mira algo extrañada. Caminas hacia el armario y tomas una frazada grande de allí, lo suficientemente amplia para cubrirlos a ambos.

"Siempre quise hacer esto contigo," le explicas. "Será como un kotatsu en pleno invierno, pero el calor lo hacemos nosotros."

Dejas que el frío se asiente un poco en el cuarto, pero Osakabe se adelanta y ya se cubre con la frazada desde el inicio. Una vez el ambiente esta bien fresco, te acercas a la cama y Osakabe levanta el acolchado para invitarte a entrar. Su cuerpo desnudo, perlado de sudor con algo de vapor saliendo, hace que tu erección regrese inmediatamente. Dudas de si vas a dormir realmente. Osakabe nota tu erección y comienza a pasar su mano por sus pechos. No aguantas más, y te metes bajo la frazada. Sientes su cuerpo pegándose al tuyo, su piel ligeramente húmeda contra la tuya, su suave trasero contra tu miembro otra vez. Osakabe se voltea a mirarte y te sonríe de forma pícara.

La noche aún es joven, y tienes mucho amor para darle a Osakabe. Y todo el domingo por delante, además. Los dos hacen el amor con calma, en ese sauna que crearon uno para el otro, en un pequeño mundo sólo para los dos. Comienzan de costado, para que puedas sentir su figura entre tus brazos mientras la sostienes con fuerza. Para terminar, sin embargo, regresan a la posición de misionero. Metidos bajo la frazada, saliendo de tanto en tanto para respirar, se miran a los ojos todo el rato que dura el sexo. Al final, cuando eyaculas de nuevo dentro de ella, lo haces con un fuerte gemido y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella, siempre hermosa, acepta toda tu semilla en su interior y alcanza su propio clímax al sentirte llenar su vientre.

Te recuestas junto a ella y la abrazas por detrás. Su espalda empapa tu pecho con su sudor, pero el aroma del acto es tan embriagante que no te preocupas en lo más mínimo. Ambos se dejan ganar por el cansancio, y duermen juntos, abrazados, sabiendo que podrán seguir amándose mañana por la mañana.


End file.
